


Looking to become a beta

by AsteriasGlacialis



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:54:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24289237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsteriasGlacialis/pseuds/AsteriasGlacialis
Summary: Not a fic -Hi all, this is undoubtedly the wrong place for this, but I've always wanted to become a beta and covid has left me with an usual amount of free time. If anyone is looking for a beta, albeit with no direct experience, please get in touch.Stay safe, people.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 12
Kudos: 2





	Looking to become a beta

Not a fic -

Hi all, this is undoubtedly the wrong place for this, but I've always wanted to become a beta and covid has left me with an usual amount of free time. If anyone is looking for a beta, albeit with no direct experience, please get in touch.

Stay safe, people

Edit: If interested you can find me on tumblr under betabex2105


End file.
